Breaking ice
by CityOfJamile
Summary: This is Renesmee's and Jacob's life together but they have to face problems with a prophecy, secrets, a war and a decision that could change their life and the Cullen's life forever. Will they make the right decision? got the idea from frozen
1. Birthday

_**Hey, this story is Jacob's and Renesmee's life together. It will be different from others as I have a surprise that I hope you like. They will be some action and they go through a lot to live happily ever after. They will be a death, a prophecy, secrets kept from everyone and a shocking fight in the end. I hope you like it. At the start they will mainly be Renesmee's POVs but later on they will also be other characters, some you haven't met yet:) Remember the first chapter is just the beginning so it will get interesting soon!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

Being locked in my room was not how I planned on celebrating my seventh birthday, but I wasn't allowed to see anything according to Alice. It was going to be a special occasion since I was now fully matured, stuck forever in the body of and eighteen year old.

I sat at my piano playing the songs my dad taught me, my lullaby then mom's lullaby and then the one I made for Jacob. Everyone was coming over from Forks and La Push, since we had to move to Alaska as no one was aging. I've learnt over the past seven years that we have to move round a lot and watch everyone around us age as we stay stuck frozen at the same age forever. I didn't mind as it meant I got to spend forever with my family and Jacob, but they was a small part of me that wanted to live a life. I wanted to have a family of my own, a husband and for us to have our own little family but no one knew whether I could have kids or not. Grandpa Carlisle said that when it get's to the time that I want to have kids then he will look into it but for now I shouldn't worry.

My father didn't like this talk, he said I shouldn't have to get married for another hundred years but that was just him being my dad. Mom wasn't happy either, I knew why they were upset as I grew up to fast. Human family's have years to watch their children grow up but my parents only had seven.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Alice asked walking into the room with her hands on her hips.

"You didn't tell me I should." I pouted knowing what was coming.

"Well go get dressed then we will do your hair and make up!" She cheered then clapped her hands together. I groaned before picking up the clothes Alice had picked out then disappeared to the bathroom to change.

She picked out a green skater dress with a pair of black heels and then a black belt to go with it. The heels were high and I knew I would end up falling in them but I couldn't say no to Alice. I quickly got dressed wanting to get this over and done with.

Alice spent the next hour doing my hair and make up, I wished Rose would come and help so it would be a lot faster. She must be busy somewhere else though, greeting the guests with a fake smile and a death glare.

"Your done!" She cheered turning me around so I could see in the mirror. My hair was curled and little bits were clipped back, then my make up was done a little with green eye shadow.

"I love it!" I told Alice making her smile, I really did like it.

"I knew you would, now you stay here and I'll call you when its time for you to come down." She quickly checked me over before disappearing from the room.

I sat down on my bed, being carefull not to ruin Alice's work since I didn't want to be in her bad books. Now that I was seven my parents were letting me decide what I wanted to do next, I had completed high school and I think they hopped I went to college and have a job. I wasn't sure though, I didn't know what I wanted. Since I was younger I always wanted to be a teacher but would I be good enough to be one?

My phone buzzed and I looked at it to find a text from Alice telling me that I could come down now. Of course she wanted things to go professionally. I stood up and quickly checked myself in the mirror before opening my bedroom door. Downstairs I could hear the breaths and heart beats of our guests but no one was talking. I took the steps one at a time, my eyes on my feet so I didn't end up falling down. That wouldn't be pleasant in a dress and I didn't want Jacob panicking.

When I reached the bottom step I looked around and found the room had been turned into a party. They were pink confetti all over the floor, then hanging from the ceiling was pink hearts and then they was balloons everywhere. Bright pinks, pale pinks and heart shaped balloons. They was a table in the corner covered with food and then a birthday cake. It was shaped as a pink heart and I could see it read 'happy birthday Renesmee'.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered jumping out of they hiding places making me jump.

I smiled, "Thanks."

I greeted everyone then it was great seeing the packs, their family's and grandpa Charlie. Even Billy made it, which made me smile as Jake got to see his dad as well.

Everyone handed me presents and I thanked them a little embarrassed as they didn't have to get me anything. I ended up getting money, make up, vouchers, clothes, shoes, jewelery and lot's of other great stuff.

Claire was running around chasing the other kids. Claire was now ten and was still older than me in actual age but mentally and physically I was older than her. We use to play a lot when we was little and we was still close. The other kids were Sam and Emily's daughter and son, Olivia who was five and Max who was three. Then you had Kim and Jared's son Toby who was four and then their new daughter Emma who was a few months old. Also Rachel and Paul had a daughter, Grace who was two years old.

Recently two pack members had joined as well, Daniel and Oliver they both phased when they were sixteen.

"Isn't Nessie old enough to drink yet?" Paul asked with a smile on his face which Emmett tend to copy when the two of them were together.

"No." My mom and dad both said at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Were not even sure if alcohol can effect her." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Why don't we have a little experiment." Emmett said laughing with Paul, I blushed at the thought of being drunk. Ignoring they debate with my dad and mom I sat down next to Jake who was talking to his father.

"Hey." I greeted them, Jake turned to smile at me before kissing my cheek making me blush even more.

"You having a good birthday?" He asked me.

"The best."

"Seven years old, I remember when Jake first brought you round you looked no more than a year old but you was a few weeks old." Billie chuckled. "I was worried about what my son had gotten himself into but when I saw you that all changed. How you came in smiling, then introduced yourself before telling me everything you had learned. All the new words you could spell, sums you could do and you shocked me. It was a good shock."

I smiled, I knew before I was born everyone was scared as they didn't know what I was. No one knew about a half human, half vampire until I was conceived but their fears went when I was born.

"I remember that day as well."

Grace came running up jumping in Jake's arms, I watched the way he talked to her and then tickled her. Jake was good with kids and it was cute to see him with them. I frowned realising that one day Jake might want a wife and a family of his own, he will leave me and forget all about me.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked noticing my frown. If I frown he frowns and worries.

"Nothing. I'm going to go get some air." I stood up and walked towards the door. Outside I sat on the step and looked down our drive. On either side of the drive was woods covered in snow. I couldn't help but think about Jake leaving me, it was obvious he wanted to have a family of his own. I know it is selfish but he wouldn't have enough time for me if he had a family.

Jake sat down next to me, I didn't turn to look at him but he said, "I brought you something to eat, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I looked at the food, he had gotten me my favorites they wasn't one piece of food I didn't like. I felt my eyes blur over, he knew everything about me but one day he would forget and I didn't want him to.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jake asked putting the plate down next to him and then putting his arm around me.

"Do you want a family, Jake?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

He paused for a long moment, "Yes." He sounded unsure of what my question meant.

"Are you going to leave me one day?" I looked up to him the tears falling down my face, I couldn't imagine a life without Jacob.

"What? I'm never going to leave you, your stuck with me forever." He whispered then wiped my tears away before kissing my forehead.

"What if you find someone and start a family with them. You'll forget all about me." I whispered and looked into his eyes wanting to see what he was thinking.

"That's never going to happen." His eyes looked serious and I dropped my gaze studying his face, it was beautiful. My eyes fell on his lips and I imagined the taste of him, the feel of his lips on mine. Blushing I turned away, my dad was going to hear that.

"It will happen, look at Sam he stopped phasing to be with Emily just like you'll stop seeing me to be with your future wife." He'll leave what he loves behind to be with the one he is in love with.

"I'm never going to stop seeing you, you will always be a part of my life." He said taking my hand.

"As long as your be happy I can deal with loosing you, that's all I want." I couldn't picture a life without Jake just like I couldn't picture anyone else in my life other than him. I realised then that I couldn't marry anyone else, the only man in my life was Jacob but did I feel that way about him? Did he feel that way about me?

Jake ran a hand through his hair, "They isn't going to be anyone else, it's only you."

"How do you know? A girl might walk down the street and catch your attention." I said, I didn't like the sound of Jake with any other girl.

Before I could say anything else, Jake cupped my cheeks before pulling me into a kiss. At first I was surprised but then my arms hooked around his neck, my fingers curling in his hair. He tasted better than I ever imagined, like mints and sweets.

He pulled away with his forehead resting against mine, "do you believe me now?"

I was lost for words, Jake just kissed me so what did this mean? "I don't understand." I whispered before standing up. It didn't make sense, how could he be apart of my life sense I was born and then his feelings change about me? How could my feelings change? I always imagined Jake as a brother or a best friend now I wanted more from him. Walking away I walked back into the house to find all eyes on me, did everyone know? Ignoring them I ran up to my room shutting the door behind me.

I laid on my bed facing the wall of pictures of my family, friends and Jacob. He had been there all this time, he was there when I learnt to ride a bike, play the piano, said my first word. Every moment of my life he was there but why? I loved having him in my life but it didn't make sense to how our feelings could change. My fingers brushed my lips remembering the kiss it was perfect and I never wanted it to stop.

If Jake kissed me then what he said about never leaving me must have been true, he couldn't be with anyone else because he wanted to be with me. I sighed turning over, why has everything got to be so complicated?

I closed my eyes, shutting out the world as I let the sleep take other me. I didn't want to think about anything at the moment and I didn't want to face my family or Jake either.

An island took over my vision it was almost like I knew this island, like I had been here before but I didn't know where or how. I looked around to find the bright green jungle surrounded by the golden sand. The temperature was hot but something wasn't right, there was a slight chill to the air.

I decided to walk through the jungle, like I was looking for something or someone. I didn't know who could be on the island it didn't seem like a place people went for holidays. It seemed deserted but why was I here and what was I looking for?

I walked deeper into the jungle like I knew the way, like I had been here before. A shiver went through me and I started to rub my arms confused to why I was cold on an island, an island where the sun was blazing down. What caught my attention was a part of the jungle was frozen, with snow on the trees and then ice covering the bark. How could this even be possible. My body acted like I knew why it had happened as I was now searching the frozen part of the jungle.

A laughter that sounded like bells caught my attention and I turned looking for who the laughter belonged to. It was almost like a childlike laugh, like it was a little girl. It seemed strange how a little girl would be on an island and it was strange how parts of the jungle was freezing when the temperature was hot.

"Who's there?" I asked searching the tree tops for the little girl, where were her parents?

"Come and find me!" She called in her childlike voice and I realised she was playing hide and seek. All this time it was a game, I was searching for the little girl as she hid. I followed a trial of ice knowing that if I followed the ice I would find the little girl, I didn't know how it would lead me to her but I just knew it did.

"What's your name?" I asked rubbing my arms to try to keep warm.

She giggled again before it sounded like she had taken off running. By the sound of it, it sounded like she shouldn't be able to run that fast so who was she? What was she? Was she like me?

I took of running after her but before I could catch up the image changed. I was now on top of high grounds as the wind blew around me. The island was below me and then the sea that reflected the sky. The sky was white and it seemed that a blizzard was happening near the sea. The raves roared in response to the blizzard, but I found myself looking for the girl again. I didn't have the need to look for her but I felt like I need to look for her, she could be out there and she could be in danger.

An image caught my attention on the sea, it was almost like a shimmer like ice and it seemed to be a shape of a figure. A trial of ice was leading out into the sea and the figure was running, like she was trying to escape from something or someone. That was when I realised who the figure was. It was the little girl.

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the fist chapter, her dream is important in the story so tell me what you think is going on:) I'm not sure when the next one will be ready but I'll try to do it as fast as possible. Please do review I would love to know what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me. _**


	2. Imprinting

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter, here is the next one:)! Your going to know the idea of the story in a few chapters time, its just building up so be patient and enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Imprinting**

I woke up the next morning confused to what my dream had meant, I had never experienced that kind of dream before. They usually involved people I knew or if it was a nightmare then the Volturi but the dream didn't seem like a nightmare.

Getting up I decided to change out of my party dress and into a pair of normal clothes, I wasn't ready to face everyone yet. A part of me was embarrassed but a part of me needed time to think, to think about my feelings and what this meant.

Walking over to my desk I got out my sketch book and started to draw my dreams, trying to work out what the dream had meant. It was probably just a dream but something inside me made me think it was more than a dream.

Hearing the little girls laughs and then her childlike voice made me smile, she had to be something special. The question that wast haunting me more than who the little girl was, was how the island was freezing over. In the last image it was like a blizzard was happening, a blizzard that you would only see in the north pole, or somewhere cold like that.

I knew I had other things to be worrying about, things that could change my relationship with Jacob and things that would change my future, but the little girl had my attention. Getting blue tack out of my draw I started to stick the pages up from my scrap-book onto my wall, showing a story board of my dream. From the start and right to the end, looking at it though I couldn't work out what I felt like I needed to work out.

"Why are you on an island on your own?" I spoke to the little girl but I knew she couldn't hear me.

It was impossible for an island to freeze over like that specially when the temperature was high, it wouldn't have a chance in freezing. I knew that it had nothing to do with the weather, it had something to do with someone or something. The little girl couldn't do it for all I knew she was human, just a human little girl wanting to play hide and seek with me. But what if it was her?

"Nessie, sweetie?" My mom knocked on the door and I sighed knowing someone would come up soon. It wasn't like me to wake up and stay in my room, I usually went downstairs to greet my family or have breakfast.

"You can come in." I told her not taking my eyes of the drawings, I was probably obsessing over my dream but I needed to know.

"What have you been drawing?" She asked, not mentioning why she had come up here to talk in the first place.

"My dream." I sat on my bed, nervous to what my mom was going to say. It was either going to be about my dream or about Jacob and either way I couldn't give her answers.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" She asked, she wanted me to decide what I wanted to talk about and I did, I wanted to talk about the dream more than about Jacob. I didn't know what to say to my own mother to why I ended up kissing the boy who I had grown up with.

"It might be easier if I show you." I told mom offering to show her, she willingly sat down on my bed and I showed her my dream. I watched her face as her facial expressions turned from confusion to shock.

"That's an interesting dream." She said after a moment of silence, I could see the same questions behind her eyes.

"What do you think it means?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"Sweetie, I don't think it means anything, I think it's just a dream." Mom said taking my hands.

"It has to mean something." I turned to face back to the sketches, I need to know who the little girl is. She felt important to me and they was just something about her.

Mom sighed before saying, "Everyone has dreams like this sometimes, dreams that don't make sense and are completely strange but it's not a bad thing."

"I know, but this dream feels real, there is something about it." I whispered, I wasn't sure why I was whispering but I was nervous. Nervous to what the dream could mean.

"That's the funny thing about dreams, some feel real and then others don't. It's all in your mind, it's like a mind trick." I nodded my head in understanding, but if a dream felt real wouldn't you realise it wasn't real once you've woken up? I knew I was wide awake by the cold touch of my mother so why did it still feel real?

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night now or do you still want to talk about the dream?" She asked raising an eyebrow as I sighed. What did I want to talk about?

"I don't understand." I said choosing to talk about me and Jake, I knew this was why she was here on her own without dad.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why he kissed me, he's always been there since I was born being my brother and my best friend." I said the tears blurring my vision.

"There is nothing wrong with your feelings changing, it's just apart of growing up." She said pulling me into a hug and then she wiped my tears away.

"Have my feelings changed for him?" I asked, I wasn't sure I always imagined Jake as a best friend but a part of me wanted more. By that did I want us to date by being more than just friends?

"That's for you to work out." Mom said giving me a smile. I thought about Jake, my Jake, the Jake that had been there every step of my life. The Jake I couldn't imagine dating anyone else and the Jake I couldn't stand the thought of him being with anyone else. He was my Jake and he had always been my Jake. I imagined myself as his girlfriend, holding me against him and kissing me just like he did last night. A few months ago I would have thought kissing Jake was a no go area but now I wanted to kiss him again, I liked him kissing me.

"But why has Jake been there since I was born?" I asked, I understood that he enjoyed my company and was worried about me, but why did he move with us? Why does he put me first before the pack?

Mom sighed, "I think you should ask him that."

The thought of seeing Jake twisted in my stomach, I felt bad for walking away from him and I didn't know what to say to him.

"Where is he?" I asked, I knew I had to do this.

"Outside, he won't talk to anyone he thinks he's done something wrong. Your father had to talk to him." I flinched at the thought of dad talking to Jake, that wouldn't have been good.

"Has everyone else gone home?" I asked.

"Yes, but were going down this weekend." Mom said and then she offered me her hand, which I took and she led me downstairs. Everyone gave me a small smile and dad walked over kissing the top of my forehead like he did every morning.

"I'll be happy with whatever you decide." He whispered, but we both knew everyone heard.

"Thanks." I whispered back and then kissed his cheek.

I gave my parents a small smile then walked through the living room to the back doors to the garden that was covered in snow. Seeing the snow made me think of the island and the little girl but I have something bigger to think of right now. My dad obviously meant what I decided would happen between me and Jacob, but what about Jake didn't he get to decide?

Jake was sitting on the snow, his back leaning against the tree and his eyes were closed but I knew he sensed me close by. He looked beautiful with his russet skin against the white snow. I silently sat down next to him, ignoring the cold wet chill of the ground.

"Your get cold and you don't even have a coat." Jake said opening one eye. I smiled at his concern and took the blanket from his lap that he had but wasn't using.

"I knew you would come." He said as I put the blanket around me shutting the cold out.

"You knew I would come and you knew I would forget." I saw the corner of Jake's mouth twitch like he wanted to smile but he didn't.

"Jake, I'm sorry I walked away from you last night I just don't understand. You've been there by my side my whole life, you've given up your home, friends and family to be with me and I just don't understand, I always saw you as my brother and my best friend but now... now..." I didn't know how to tell him what I felt and I looked away blushing realising he must have known what I was trying to say.

"I have to tell you something, but can you please listen until I've finished explaining?" He asked in a serious tone, this was important then.

"Okay."

"Where to start?" Jake murmured to himself and then caught eye contact with me. "There is this thing called imprinting, and no ones really sure what it is and it's hard to explain, but it's where we find out soul mates. We will do anything, be anything for them and protect them with our life."

I nodded my head working out what this meant. If Jake was telling me about imprinting then what did that mean? Did he imprint on me? I opened my mouth to ask Jake but he just nodded his head confirming my thoughts. We were soul mates.

"It was the day you was born, I looked into your eyes and I imprinted on you and ever since that day nothing else has ever mattered, it was only you that mattered and it will always be only you."

I let the words sink in, so since I was born Jake had known that I was his soul mate. I remembered my mom's reaction when she woke up, she knew and she didn't like it and neither did dad. All this time it was because my parents were watching me grow up with my soul mate.

"I don't understand, I was just a baby." I whispered.

"Imprinting happens when we first lay eyes on them. If the imprint is a baby or a child then your become the big brother that they need, then when they get older you become their friend and then when their ready and if they want to, you become their lover." These feelings I had for Jake was natural then, it was just me wanting us to be more than just friends because we weren't just destined to we were made for each other. He was mine, and he was never going to leave me.

"Is that why you moved with us? Why you left your family and friends behind?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't be away from you." He reached for my hand and gently rubbed circles on the back.

"Are you the only one in the pack who has imprinted?"

"No, Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil have all imprinted as well." Sam, Paul and Jared were all married so did that mean one day me and Jake would get married. I smiled at the thought of walking down the aisle and seeing Jake at the end, it seemed perfect.

"Did Quil imprint on Claire?" They were always together and he did anything for Claire so it seemed like the most possible person Quil could imprint on.

"Yes, but he sees her as a best friend." I nodded my head understanding. Jake had always been what I wanted him to be, he was always there for me, always worrying about me and always there to play with me. Everyone would tease Jake for the tea party games we use to play, but he played them for me and didn't care what anyone else thought of him.

I remembered when I fell of my bike and Jake was there before anyone else picking me up and making sure I was alright. The Jake that always came over with a bag of sweets for me, the Jake who always took me out to hunt and turned it into a game. The Jake who looked out for me at high school, making sure I was alright. And the Jake who got jealous when other boys talked to me, he was my Jake and I was his Nessie.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked then bit my lip, I was worried that he could still reject me. I knew what I felt, it had always been Jake but it just took me time to realise.

"That's up to you." I looked up to him to see the happiness in his eyes when he looked at me.

"I want you." I whispered. He pulled me onto his lap, with the blanket still round me and nuzzled his head in my hair. I use to sit on Jake's lap when I was little but now it felt completely different, it felt like shocks of electricity was being shot through my body with every touch of his.

He kissed just bellow my ear and then trialed kissed along my jaw until he reached my mouth. Our mouths touched so delicately and it wasn't long until the kiss deepened. I pulled him closer, running my hands through his hair as his hand left a trial down my back before resting on my hips.

"We need to breathe." Jake whispered when he pulled away after a while, realising I had held my breath for a while I quickly took a deep breath causing Jake to laugh.

I snuggled into his chest closing my eyes, the moment was perfect. I imagined my future with Jake, our wedding and then little feet running around our house. It seemed perfect and I wanted it so badly.

"Anything interesting happened today?" Jake asked kissing my cheek, he usually asked this question when he had been away for a while.

"I had a weird dream, do you want to see?"

"Alright."

I cupped his cheek showing him my dream, just like I did with mom, I watched his face seeing the confusion and shock.

"What do you think?" I asked once it had finished.

"It's weird and random." He shrugged showing that it wasn't that much of a big deal, to me it was a big deal.

"You don't think it could be more than a dream?" It felt to real, they was defiantly something about the little girl who had me connected.

"It's not possible that an island could freeze like that and why would a girl be on an island by herself? And why would she be running across the sea?" I understood where Jake was coming from but it felt like they was more to it then what I knew.

"I don't know, but I need to find out who the little girl is." I said sighing. If I found out who she was then maybe she could lead to answers.

"She could just be a figure of your imagination." Jake said with a smile.

"She doesn't feel like a part of my imagination, she feels like someone I know." Everyone was just going to brush it off and think that, but it felt completely different to me.

"Maybe you've seen her around, maybe at high school?" Jake said suggesting that I dreamt about someone I knew.

"Maybe, but why would I dream about someone from high school as a child?" It didn't seem right and a part of me knew it wasn't right.

"The girl acted like she knew you, like she knew you really well." Jake thought out loud, I could see he was trying to work it out because I wanted to know. I guess that was to do with imprinting, whatever I wanted he would do. He knew I wanted to know who the little girl was and he wanted to help. It was sweet of him, but I knew he thought that they were just dreams, just like mom did.

"But how could she know me if she was on the island by herself?" I wanted to know who her parents were and why she was on her own. I felt sorry for her and I wanted to help her, if she was stuck on an island then I wanted to go help her.

"I don't know." Jake said sounding disappointed.

"Jake, what if she's talented and sending me a message that she's all alone on an island and needs help?" She did seem to run to fast for human speed, so what if she was just like me?

Jake laughed, "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know, Jake, but this little girl is real, I just know it."

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter, so do you think the little girl is real? What do you think of Nessie's dream? 2 chapters time and it will make sense and you will know everything:)! tell me who you think the little girl is and please do tell me what you think of the chapter! **_


	3. Truth

_**Hey here is the next chapter, I hopped you liked the last one and things are going to get interesting now. This one has a twist in it and I hope you like it:)! Incase anyone is wondering I did actually get this story idea from frozen so that might be a clue to what could happen. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: truth**

The sky was dark, with the moon shinning down on the island making everything seem dark and mysterious. The sand was cold, not just from the night, but from the coldness of the island. I found myself wondering through the jungle again, following the trails of ice in hope that it leads me to the little girl or the reason to why the island can freeze. A strong wind rushed past me, causing goose bumps to spread over my arms. I noticed that the deeper I got into the jungle the colder everything seemed and the more the wind picked up.

After a while it had begun to snow, little flakes falling down onto the jungle, an image no other person would have seen before. I carried on walking, noticing that the snow fall increased and the wind blew it into my face. The little girl was somewhere out here in the cold and she could freeze to death, I had to protect her. I had to make sure she was safe.

Pushing against the wind I walked deeper into the jungle, in search for the little girl. The sound of a child crying brought me to stop, I knew who it was and I quickly searched through the mist of snow and wind looking for her.

"Where are you?" I shouted rubbing my arms to keep them warm.

"Go away!" The little girl shouted weakly and then followed by another sob. I followed the voice wanting to help her and find out why she was upset.

"Tell me what's wrong, I can help you." I whispered and in response there was another big gush of wind.

"No you can't! No one can! I'm a monster!" She shouted causing the winds to pick up even more and the snow to fall harder. Beneath my feet the ground was freezing over.

"You're not a monster." I whispered, my teeth chattering as I edged forward. Through the snow I could see a small figure, the little girl with her head in her hands. She was wearing a blue dress that looked like a nightgown and then her hair was a coppery blonde.

"I am, I am." She whispered shaking her head in her hands.

I didn't move any more, I was worried that if I took another step she would disappear and I would never be able to help her.

"Let me help you." I said again in a calm voice trying hide the chattering with my teeth.

"How? I'm a curse no one can help me!" She said then throw something at the tree that looked like a snowball only harder. I stood in shock looking between the little girl and the tree she hit wondering how that happened.

I could just be seeing things since the snow was strong against my face and it was hard to see through it.

"You're not a curse." I said, I hated how the little girl was believing she was these things I could see she wasn't a monster or a curse.

The little girl didn't say anything and all you could hear was the wind and her sobs. I took a step forward wanting to comfort her but she took of before I even took another step. The wind and snow cleared, but I could see the icy trail that was left behind.

I woke up breathing heavily and looked around to see that I was still in the car, Jake was driving but watching me with concern. His hand was rested on my hand and I sat up going over with what I had just dreamt. The dream had changed, for a few days it was the same but now it changed and I saw the little girl.

"Same dream?" Jake asked quickly taking his eyes of the road to look at me.

I shook my head, "No, I saw her, Jake." I whispered in shock, all this time playing hide and seek I thought it was because she didn't want me to see who she was but now I kind of know. I only saw her back, but her hair would be a give away. Not everyone had hair coppery blonde that looked almost white.

"Do you know her?" Jake asked turning back to face the road but gently squeezed my hand. We was in my car on our way to La Push to visit for the weekend. Everyone else was in front and we was following behind.

"No, her hair though it almost seemed white but it was more blonde." I told Jake, I would show him but he was driving and I didn't think he wanted to be in a car crash today.

"One second." Jake said and then he pulled over on the side of the road, two seconds later my phone went of.

"Hello?" I asked once I answered it, I knew it was dad.

"Why have you pulled over?" He asked, I rolled my eyes knowing what he was thinking.

"I had another dream, I'm just going to show Jake and then were be on the road again. Don't worry nothing is going on." Jake smiled realising who was on the phone. Since me and Jake was now together dad had made some rules that Jake could never be in my bedroom or me in his. It was an embarrassing talk but we agreed not to have sex until we were married. We weren't going to get married for a while though, we hadn't even discussed it.

"Alright, but if any funny business happens then they will be trouble." Dad said and then hung up.

"Do I need to ask what that was about?" Jake asked with a massive grin spread across his face.

"No, it doesn't matter." I said blushing at what my dad thought we was up to.

"What's with the blush?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow, deep down he knew but he just loved teasing me.

"Do you want me to show you my dream or not?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him and trying not to laugh.

He pretended to seal his lips shut and I reached over to cup his cheek, showing him my dream. Once it had finished he rested his hand on top of mine then brought it down to his lips where he kissed my hand.

Holding my hand in his we sat in silence as he thought about my dream, I could see he was trying to work out who the little girl was. Anyone I knew, he would know and so far neither of us knew.

"It's the girl that's making everything freeze over." Jake said and it seemed right, the ice trail came from her and where ever she was it was always frozen and cold. Then they was that snowball that she seemed to throw, did she make that out of thin air?

"She called herself a monster, a curse." I said shaking my head, she wasn't those things she just had a power that she couldn't control. It was like Benjamin's power but a lot stronger and focused on one element.

"With someone with that kind of power you would recognise them without having any trouble." Jake looked up to me. "I know this girl means a lot to you but I really do think she's apart of your imagination."

He said it in the sweetest way possible, but she didn't feel like a part of my imagination, she felt like someone close. Someone I knew and someone who was very important to me, I couldn't accept that she was a part of my imagination and I wouldn't.

"She's real." I looked up to Jake realising that I was crying. "She is real, she might just be sending a message to me! She could be out on an island somewhere needing help!"

Jake pulled me onto his lap, holding me to his chest. It was quite cramped with the steering wheel poking into my ribs but he stroked my hair until I stopped crying. I didn't want the little girl to be a part of my imagination, I wanted her to be more and I knew she was more but no one else could see it.

"Jake do you believe that she's more than just my imagination?" I asked looking up to face him.

He looked a little unsure of what to say at first but then he said, "Ness... I know she's important to you and you seem keen on her but it doesn't make sense how she could be real."

I nodded my head understanding what he meant. "You know humans go round every day saying vampires and men that turn into giant wolf's aren't real but they're."

"I know, Ness, but why would you be having dreams about this girl if she was real?" He asked and I wish I knew why but I didn't and no one did.

"Maybe soon she will tell me, like she let me see her this time so maybe next time she might say her name or where she is." If she told us where she was then we could go and find her, that way we would know whether she was real or not.

"Maybe, but everyone is worrying about you. Ever since you've had these dreams a few days ago you've seemed attached to them like you want them to be real." Jake said cupping my cheek.

A part of me did want the dreams to be real, I wanted to meet the little girl and speak to her without having snow blown in my face. "She just feels more than just a dream."

Jake nodded his head in understanding. "I'll talk to your father about this dream, see what he thinks." I didn't understand why he had to talk to my dad about them, it wasn't like he had answers.

"Okay." I whispered still deep in thought. Was they hiding something from me? I knew I couldn't bring it up now if we were any later then my dad would be ringing again.

"We better get going." Jake said like he read my mind.

"Yeah." I said then kissed his cheek before sitting back in my own seat and putting my seat belt back on.

The rest of the drive to La Push was silent, I watched the trees go by as Jake drove. I imagined the little girl in the trees running through them and laughing, then the trees freezing by her touch. She couldn't be in a place like this though, people would know but then how comes she was on an island? In her case the best place to be was somewhere where it was always snowing and an island wasn't that place. Was she on the island all by herself? Where were her family?

I didn't know how to prove to everyone that she was real but I knew I had to, no one was going to believe me until I did. If my family and Jake was really that worried about me having these dreams then Grandpa would have spoken to me or Jasper would have spoken to me about how I have felt. I was feeling stressed because no one believed that the little girl was real and I was stressed because I didn't know who she was.

Rachel's and Paul's house came into view, we was meeting everyone there since it was the biggest house out of the pack. With my family then the family's of the pack it was still a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit. They home had wooden panelling that was dark just like the trees surrounding the house and then they was a balcony going around the house full with kids toys. This was the home where the pack was always round, just like Emily's use to be and the kids all came round. It's like all the moms had a little social gathering round Rachel's while the men went to work or had patrol. But most of the pack had stopped phasing now so just went to work.

"How mad do you think your dad is?" Jake asked opening my door and taking my hand.

"I don't think he is, he knows I was showing you my dream." I told Jake, dad would read our minds anyway and see that nothing happened, just a conversation with me on his lap.

"Maybe your dreams are about me." I knew he was joking as we both knew what my dreams were about but it still made me blush.

"Dreams no, the little girl out did you I'm afraid, but daydreams, yes." I said before giving him a quick kiss. "Now come on, I don't think they're going to be any more patient with us."

"Alright, alright." Jake said and we walked into the house. The door was unlocked but it was shut so the kids didn't get out but you could already hear them running round screaming and laughing. I tried to imagine my little girl from my dreams running with them but I knew she couldn't since she froze everything. She must be so lonely not being able to have a childhood like that, I'm not normal and I even managed to get a little childhood.

I have been to this house a few times and every time I could smell the wood and the outside making it seem perfect for they family. Everywhere you looked was pictures of Grace and everyone, Rachel loved to take pictures. There was a few of me with all the pack girls which I now realised was all the imprints. It was strange and I did have a few questions to ask them since they knew what it was like being an imprint. I had gone my whole life being one but I didn't know. Emily seemed like the best person to ask since she was the first imprint but I didn't know how to ask her.

Everyone was in the living room sitting down on chairs, sofas and the floor, my family stood since they didn't really need to sit down. They could stand still for ages without blinking or moving. Billy, Charlie and Sue was also here and everyone was eating what looked like Emily's famous muffins.

"About time you two showed up." Emmett said with a smile, I knew what he was thinking and he got it wrong and he knows it.

"Yes the love birds are here! Where's my camera! We need your first photo as a couple!" Rachel cheered jumping of Paul's lap to go look for her camera.

"You don't need to Rachel." I said she had so many pictures of me and Jacob she didn't need anymore.

"I do, we're practically sisters!" She disappeared out of the room as I frowned.

"So," Embry said with a smirk. "She's accepted that you imprinted on her?"

"Yes." Jake said giving him a strange look.

"She accepted it just like that? Not caring that you practically tried to kill her and that you kissed her own mom?" Embry asked then laughed with Paul. The words sounded miles away and I could feel the room spinning. That couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"You know you two could be right idiots!" Jake shouted and they both stopped laughing and looked at me.

"She doesn't know?" Embry asked his eyes wide. "Oh god, sorry man I thought you told her."

"Its true?" I asked but I didn't think anyone could hear me. Tears prickled my eyes and I felt a lump form in my throat.

No one said anything which confirmed it. I couldn't believe it, I didn't know what was worse Jake trying to kill me or the thought of him and my mom kissing.

"I've found it!" Rachel cheered walking into the room and then stopped when she sensed the tension. I could feel my knees wobbling, I wanted to run but I wanted to find out the truth. All those lies they've kept to me over these years, all those secrets.

I backed away from Jake refusing to look at him, "I thought... I thought you imprinted on me? I thought you liked me? I thought you loved me!" I remembered when I was first-born the way Jake told dad to throw me out the window and the way he didn't even look at me.

"Ness..." Jake said taking a stepped towards me but I took one back.

"And my own mom?" My voice broke with a sob as I turned to my dad. "How could you cope with that? He kissed your own wife, my mom!"

"Sweetie calm down and we will explain." Mom said moving towards me.

"Don't." I whispered. "You kissed him back I know it but why? I thought you was happy with dad?"

"Sweetie I am happy with your father but it was a long time a go before I was even pregnant with you." I felt my whole body tremble with rage, shock and emptiness.

"All this time." I whispered turning to look at Jake for the first time since the news was slipped out, he looked awful. "You couldn't have my mom so you settled for me?"

"No, Ness, no." Jake said shaking his head.

"Then what? You wanted me dead and the only reason you liked me is because of this imprinting thing! If it wasn't for that then I would be dead!" I shouted at him.

"It's not like that, I would never have killed you!" He was shouting as well and I flinched, Jake had never shouted at me before.

"No you wouldn't because you imprinted on me!" This whole time he was just being forced to love me, he never really liked me he just had to because of the imprinting thing.

"Ness please..." He stared his voice breaking.

"No, don't." I backed away from him even more. "I hate imprinting! And I hate you!"

I ran out of the door not bothering to look back, tears were running down my face and I didn't know where to go but I knew I had to get out of here. The trees blurred past me as I ran as fast as I could wanting to get as much distance as I could between us before they came looking for me. I didn't want to see any of them, they all knew and they let him hold me, kiss me and be anywhere near me. They let the man who wanted to kill but wouldn't because he imprinted on me into my life and didn't act like it was a problem. They all lied and kept secrets from me like they always did and I hated it. I couldn't hate them because they were still my family but right now I didn't plan on seeing them any time soon. I knew Jake and my mom was in the past before I was even born but it was the fact that she kept it from me, even dad kept it from me.

My life didn't seem to make sense, I was only here because of imprinting and I didn't know whether to feel thankful or annoyed.

I stopped running after a while collapsing to the ground where I curled up in a ball crying. My own family let me fall in love with a man who had wanted to kill me, a man who only wanted me as second best as my mom was off-limits, a man who pretended he loved me.

A twig snapped behind me and I jumped up looking around to find the source. I was deep into the forest so no one could be here and it was too soon for my family to start looking for me. It could just be an animal or someone from the pack picking up my scent not knowing what had happened.

Someone grabbed me from behind as I screamed, I tried to fight them off but they were a lot stronger than I was. A bag was put over my head and I found myself screaming for help hopping that my family had started looking for me already.

Kicking and screaming the whole way while whoever it was carried me to wherever we were going. I could hear the wind blowing past me which meant that the person or vampire was running and the thought to where scared me. After a while I gave up knowing that no one would hear me and no one would come after me, not until they came searching for me.

It was a while before I heard a door open and then whoever my kidnapper was placed me on a chair. The rope he tied my hands with burned my wrists and I held back a sob not wanting to look weak but I wasn't doing a great job.

They took the bag of my head and in front of me was a man sat in a chair. His skin was pale white, eyes ruby-red and his hair was black and combed back across his head. He didn't look older than his late twentys but he had that evil look about him that made me shiver.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound brave but my voice broke at the end.

"Now, now my dear, that's no way to speak to your future son-in-law."

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the little cliff hanger. I hopped you liked the chapter and I'll try doing the next one as quick as I can for you guys! Please do review this one though it would mean a lot to me and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think is going to happen! **_


	4. Contract

_**Hey, here is the next one sorry it's a little late I've just been busy lately but here it is! It's a good one things are going to make sense in this one! It might seem a bit strange how this vampire rolls but hey later on it will make more sense it's just how he rolls for now:) enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Contract**

"Funny." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. I didn't look at his eyes, they were so cold and made me feel like stone, instead I decided to look at his feet. He was wearing a suit which made me decide that he was a business man and he was here for business.

"It is indeed, my dear. It's a shame to have our first meeting together like this but I'm afraid this is how it must be." He said in an accent that sounded french.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to break the rope but it just tightened against my skin. It was done to tight for me to break, why couldn't I be stronger?

"How rude of me, I am Sebastian André." He said with a slight bow and nod of his head.

"What do you want?" I asked again trying to move but I was tied to the chair as well.

"Now, I thought you would have learnt your manners after the first time." He said shaking his head as I gritted my teeth. _Calm down, Renesmee, Jake will be here soon._ I told myself but I was having trouble believing myself.

"Did anyone tell you it was rude to kidnap and tie people up?" I asked causing him to smile slightly.

"I agree it is rude but I want to talk to you before we get to business." He said that french accent making it hard to understand. I was right he was here on business and whatever he wanted he looked like he wanted pretty bad.

"Get on with it then." I knew my answer was no to whatever he wanted, I wouldn't allow him to have anything after he kidnapped me.

"In good time, my dear." He said and then took a step forward lightly brushing my cheek with his hand. I turned my head away from him but he only smiled more.

"Yes, your daughter will do just fine." He smiled to himself and I felt my mouth fall open.

"I don't have a daughter." I spat at him, how could he be that sick and want someones daughter. Even if I had a daughter I would never allow him to touch her.

"Not yet, but soon." He smiled and then sat down in his seat opposite me. I noticed the brief case sitting next to the chair and I wondered what could be in it.

"You don't know what the future holds." I said and if he wanted a daughter that I could possible have in the future then he wasn't getting her no way was I handing him a future daughter.

"No, I don't know what the future hold but I do know of the prophecy." He said his eyes twinkling at the word 'prophecy'.

I didn't know what to say so I waited until he continued.

"A daughter shall be born to one who is only half. This daughter will have a curse of coldness that will be the reason for a great war. A daughter who will be the reason for the one who is only half to loose a loved one they have come to love." Sebastian said with much passion. I felt my mouth fall open again, he believed my future daughter would be the cursed one and would kill someone I loved?

"Where did you even hear that?" I asked in shock, I didn't know whether to believe it or not but I could tell Sebastian believed in it. A laughed threatened to escape but I bit on my lip holding it back, the taste of blood filled my mouth.

"An old friend of mine could see the future in more ways than your Aunt can." His eyes were still cold but they had more of a twinkle to them now.

"And you think its my daughter?" I asked the world spinning, it was confusing talking about someone who wasn't even born yet.

"Yes, you've had dreams about a young girl with powers of coldness. Your daughter." I felt my mouth fall again, all this time I have been dreaming about my daughter? I knew I felt a connection to her but now I understood that connection: it was a mother and daughter connection.

"Well you can't have her." I said through gritted teeth. That was what the little girl was hiding from, she was hiding from him. My daughter was in hiding in the future because he wanted her and I wasn't going to allow him to touch her.

"I was afraid we was going to come to this problem. You see I need your daughter for power but I want to do things correctly." He opened up his brief case and brought out documents. "This is a contract that you will sign, allowing me to take your daughter when she is born."

"No." I spat at him. I didn't know what was wrong with him but I could see he was power-hungry and I knew that my future daughter would make a difference for him. He would use her for his own good.

"My dear, I didn't want it to come to this. James." Sebastian called and then a man appeared with brown hair tied back into a pony tail and then blood-red eyes just like Sebastian's but his wasn't as cold.

"Untie her hands but hold her, she needs to sign this contract." Sebastian said pulling a table across the room and then he put the documents down with a pen next to them. I wasn't touching that pen and I wasn't signing his contract.

James untied my hands and I used as much strength as I could to fight him of just like how Uncle Emmett had taught be but he was stronger. He held me at the table and then another man appeared the other side of me, I refused to look at him.

"Sign it." Sebastian said gesturing for me to take the pen. The pen that will sell my daughter to him, a pen that could ruin my daughters future.

"No." I spat again and then I spat on the documents. The first punch felt like a ton of bricks had just crashed into me, but I allowed it. If I died then my daughter would never have to be born and then she would never have the threat of Sebastian.

"SIGN IT!" Sebastian shouted with a mouth full of venom. I didn't speak, I didn't movie I just allowed every punch to come at me. I thought of the little girl with the white hair, how she thought she was a freak and I thought about her giggle. Thinking about her made the punches hurt less but I could still feel the sting of each one.

"Enough." Sebastian said after what felt like the hundredth punch. I could feel my body ach and the blood run down my face but I wouldn't give in. He could burn in hell.

Sebastian held me by the throat blocking my airways, I hopped he killed me but I knew he wouldn't. He couldn't lose his chance of getting my daughter.

"You will sign it." He spat in my face then a pain shot through my leg as well as a soundless scream as I heard a bone snap. Tears and blood were falling down my face but I wouldn't give in, the picture of the little girl was still in my head.

"Isn't venom poison to half bloods?" James asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, but we don't want to kill her." Sebastian said and then he throw me into the window across the room. I could feel every strand of glass falling on top of me and I felt a pulse in my leg but I couldn't look at it. I was going to die, I was going to die protecting my daughter from a horrible future.

I could hear them whispering while I laid on the floor waiting for death to take me but it would never come and I cursed death for it.

"This is your last chance, my dear, sign it or I will torture you until you beg to sign it." Sebastian said but I laid silently. I laid waiting for his torture to come, I would never give in. He took my silence as my choice and I closed my eyes ready to take in the pain.

"Sir, she is already loosing a lot of blood if you torture her any more she could possible die." I heard one of the men but I couldn't help but think _good. _I hoped they lost control and fed on me that way it would be quick and not so painful but they wouldn't.

"Quiet." Sebastian said and then I could hear his hand rising and I braced myself for the pain. I didn't know what he used but the first lash caught my back and I felt the hot sting. It was a lash one after the other and I felt my body giving in, but a part of me was holding on tight.

"Will you sign it yet?" He spat after the tenth lash but I stayed silent.

"Drop her of in the woods where have to do it the hard way." Sebastian said with anger in his voice. I felt my body being picked up but I was to weak to even consider opening my eyes. The cold air felt good against the sting of the lashes and then the breeze from running made the pain leave for a second.

"See you soon, sweetheart." A man said and then throw my body onto the ground before leaving. I opened my eyes now, but everything was blurry. The sky was dark as well as the woods but this was my last time seeing the night sky. I wouldn't say goodbye to my family or Jake but I would leave the world loving them no matter what. The torture was that bad that it took ages for me to slip away but just before I was on the edge I heard the voices of my family. I was hallucinating now and I smiled listening to their voices. I would die listening to them and I closed my eyes pretending they surrounded me.

"Nessie?" It was Alice her voice filled my ears. "Nessie! Edward I've found her!" I heard her shouting and I knew it was what I wanted to hear. Death couldn't come any faster I was torturing myself now hearing Alice's voice but I held onto her voice.

"Nessie can you hear me, please open your eyes." Alice begged but I couldn't, I was surrounded by the darkness and I could see death on one side. I knew I was close but I wanted to die, I didn't want to put anyone at risk. Dying was the best solution.

I heard a rip of material and then nothing, my body was completely numb but now I could hear more voices.

"NESSIE!" My mothers frantic voice and I now knew I wasn't making up these noises it was happening, they had found me and now I wasn't going to die.

"She's loosing a lot of blood. We can't move her until Carlisle gets here." Alice said her voice was higher than usual. I still hopped for death to come but I was just stuck in the darkness not moving anywhere.

"Nessie sweetie, can you hear me? Everything is going to be alright, dad will be here soon and Grandpa is on his way. Jake is close by I can hear him, can you?" My mom asked and I tried reaching out for her wanting to tell her that I forgive her before I died but I couldn't.

"Bella, take your shirt of." Alice said, I didn't understand what they were doing but I knew they were trying to save me. I wish they wouldn't.

"Her pulse is really weak, Alice." My mom said the worry in her voice.

Then I heard his voice, a voice that was more torture than I had been it. It was Jake's voice and he was screaming my name along with my dad.

"What happened?" Jake asked and for a slight moment I could feel his warmth but it was soon taken over by the numbness of my body.

"I just found her here like this." Alice said a growl slipping into her voice.

"Nessie, open your eyes. Please open your eyes." Jake whispered and his words showed a new lightness.

"Jake." I whispered finally able to find my voice but my body was still numb.

"Nessie? Your going to be alright, we've got you now." Jake told me and I could feel his voice bringing me back to the surface. I wasn't going to die and that annoyed me.

"Your not going to die, sweetie. Your safe." Dad said and I tried to hide the anger of not dying but I knew he could hear it.

"Open your eyes, Ness." Alice said and I slowly blinked my eyes before opening them. The world was all blurry but I could make out the shape of Jake and my family.

"Jake..." I whispered again I wanted to tell him about our daughter but I couldn't find my words. Everything about me was numb and I could still feel the world spinning.

"You can tell us later, just rest." Dad said and I went to nod my head but winced at the pain. I realised my head was being held between moms legs like she was some kind of support.

"Jake, open my bag and get out a splint." I heard Carlisle and I couldn't help but groan because he was going to save my life.

"Just leave me." I whispered into the night but no one seemed to be listening to me. They chose to ignore me instead of doing what I wanted. Of course they would, they wouldn't allow me to die.

"Nessie, you stay with us now." Grandpa said but I could feel my eyes closing again. They were getting heavy and I wanted sleep to come.

"Nessie, look at me." I looked at Jake but he was still just a blur. "You stay with me now, understand?"

I went to nod my head but my moms grip was tight. I could see the darkness again and I wanted to welcome it with open arms but I tried to fight it.

"I'm dying." I whispered to myself more than anyone else but everyone heard.

"No you're not." They all said through gritted teeth but I didn't have the strength to fight with them. Instead I allowed the darkness to take over once again and the last thing I heard was everyone shouting my name.

Death was strange, it was like walking around a world that didn't exist anymore. A world that was just complete darkness. I thought death would allow me to dream about my future daughter that would never be born now but it wouldn't. It was like that daughter died along with me. It made me regret dying. I had no one in the darkness to accompany me, everyone I knew was still alive and it will be years till anyone joined me in this strange dark world. I thought dying would allow me to watch my family, to allow me to walk beside them invisible to their eye like a ghost. But death had other ideas, a punishment for wanting to die.

I never was able to forgive my mother for a past that I couldn't hold a grudge to. It was a past when I wasn't born, she was entitled to do what she wanted whether that hurt the people around her. Jake I had forgiven for kissing my mom for the same reasons but he still tried to kill me and I only lived up to that age because he imprinted on me. I understood why he wanted to kill me but the thought of it just makes my Jake seem like a monster.

Voices like wind was the only thing that was keeping me sane in this dark world. They were voices of people I loved, it seemed like a punishment from death for wanting to die but their voices gave me company. It seemed I was constantly being tortured lately and being tortured brought back the memories of what happened. Why did a contract seem so important for him? Was it really going to make things easier for him?

I didn't know what went on his mind, but now I wouldn't have to suffer because of him and my family and loved ones wouldn't have to suffer because of him. Still, I had the guilt about my daughter who would never be born. A daughter I had killed, I thought I was protecting her but now I realise what I fool I had been. I hated myself for it.

Worst of all I could hear Jake's voice, pleading for me to open my eyes and constantly saying my name. It was a horrid torture from death but it felt so real. His voice made me want to open my eyes just like before but I couldn't. I was stuck in darkness.

"I love you, Renesmee. Please come back to me." He whispered and I blocked my ears trying to block out his voice but I could still hear it. It was horrid to torture me like this I would rather be beaten than listen to this torture.

I couldn't even move my body, it was like I was stuck facing the darkness world on my back constantly listening to these voices. It made me want to cry but I couldn't bring myself to it. So many types of torture but its the emotional ones that hurt the most.

The only thing funny about this moment was the fact that Sebastian's prophecy won't happen, as much as it hurt to know I wouldn't have my daughter, I stopped Sebastian from getting her. It caused a smile to pull at my lips.

"Nessie, can you hear me? Are you dreaming?" Jake asked and I cursed death once again for the torture. Being stuck in the darkness listening to death torturing me was not an after life I imagined death to have but I was happy to get to hear them.

A strange sensation flooded through my body and I could feel my fingers twitching.

"Did you see that?" I heard Jake's voice, the excitement made me smile and then I could hear other voices around me. I searched through the darkness but I couldn't see them.

"Nessie, baby, come back to me." Jake whispered and I could feel the tears in my eyes. How could I have been so wrong and left him. _I want to Jake, I really want to come back to you. _I thought to myself and then started twitching my fingers again.

More of my body came back and I could start to feel my toes again, the numbness took its time and I was too impatient to wait. I wanted to go searching in the darkness for my family to hold them all and tell them I'm so sorry. Sorry for wanting to die and sorry for leaving them. Were a family we can solve our problems.

"Nessie?" My father's voice came flooding through the darkness and I wondered whether he could hear my thoughts. _Daddy? Help me. _

"Its alright, baby girl, your safe. Just open your eyes." He whispered. If I was safe then that meant I was alive or did it mean death was still torturing me?

"No, your alive." Dad said and then everyone agreed with him. I felt a cold hand take my hand and then a hotter hand take the other. My body was still numb but I could start to feel my body again.

After a while I could feel my face and I slowly started to blink but the darkness was still there. Everyone murmured for me to open my eyes and I found myself following their instructions.

The darkness was replaced by light, a blurry light. After I blinked for a few seconds everything started to become clearer. Everyone was here, all my family and Jake. Everyone I loved was around my bed and was smiling down at me. Jake was crying and my family was sobbing. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't move to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down at the blanket that was on me. I could see my leg was in full cast and my body was covered in bandages. I went to sit up but winced at the pain my body was in, everything was sharp and stiff.

"Stay still." Grandpa told me pushing me lightly back onto the bed and then wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"Why are you sorry?" Mom asked stroking my cheek, I couldn't look at her I couldn't look at anyone. The only person I found myself looking to was my father. I replayed everything that happened last night so my dad could see. His face went from shock to rage.

"Jacob get your pack." Dad said through gritted teeth. _I can't tell him dad, not yet. _I watched as dad looked at me confused to why I wouldn't tell Jake about our daughter. _I just want that to be a secret for now, please? Were talk about it later. _

Dad slightly nodded his head but the only one suspicious was Jasper and I looked to him watching as he nodded his head. He would keep quiet as well.

"Why?" Jake asked he was holding my hand and rubbing circles.

"Because I'm going searching for the man who did this to my daughter!" Dad said through gritted teeth and I was glad he didn't say anything about the girl from my dreams being mine and Jake's daughter. I could see it now, I could see a bit of me and Jake in her. Even dad.

"Count us in then." Jake said standing up.

I watched as everyone agreed to join the hunt to find Sebastian, but I knew he was already long gone and wouldn't be back until she was actually born. Since I'm alive then when would she be born?

"Everyone calm down, no one is going anywhere just yet." My mother said eyeing me carefully.

"Why not?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles together.

"Because we don't know what happened and my daughter is a mess right now." Mom said stroking my cheek again.

I looked to dad again, I tried to talk but all that came out was another sob. It would have been better if I just died that way no one would be in danger. I would feel guilty towards my daughter but it would protect her and everyone else.

"Someone called Sebastian was the one who took her. He wanted her to sign a contract of giving up her first-born child to him. She wouldn't sign it so he tortured her and then when he realised she wouldn't sign the contract he left her in the woods." My dad gritted his teeth through the half lie. "He threatened her if she didn't hand her first-born over then he would kill the ones she loved. She wanted to die so she didn't put us all in danger."

_Thank you_ I thought to dad and he nodded his head. I knew Jasper could see through the lie but he kept it to himself. Jake had tensed next to me and let go of my hand, worried that he would hurt me.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense." Mom said through her teeth. Everyone shared the same expression anger and clenched jaws. I had never seen this look on Grandma before.

"Please... I don't want to... talk... about it..." I choked out shaking my head to shake away the memories but I winced at the sharp pain.

"She needs to rest. Were talk about this in the other room." Carlisle said in a calm voice but his face told another story. My mom kissed my head followed by my dad and then everyone else in my family.

"Jake you coming?" Dad asked.

"No. We can talk later." Jake said, I knew he wouldn't go and I was grateful that he stayed. I needed him right now despite the problems we were to face.

Jake grabbed the remote control on the table and pushed the button so the bed started to sink allowing me to lay down. "Rest my little Ness." He whispered and then lightly kissed my hand before stroking my face.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes?" He looked into my eyes and I could see the worry and concern that made my heart swell.

"Promise me no matter what we go through you will never leave me." I whispered the tears filling my eyes again.

"I will never leave you, Renesmee. I promise." He whispered and then gently closed my eyes. I help his hand as tightly as I could before I felt the sleep take over me again.

* * *

**_So that's that chapter. I guess the contract thing was pretty weird but it was important. So the girl from Nessie's dream is her future daughter. Did anyone see that coming? Next chapter will be up soon but please tell me what you think so far:)_**


End file.
